1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector and a control method of a projector.
2. Related Art
A projector which projects projection light representing images on a projection screen has been used. The distance between the projector and the projection screen is variable. Thus, the projector of a type capable of moving focus of projection light has been developed. Known technologies for shifting (adjusting) focus include manual focus adjustment technology and automatic focus adjustment technology (for example, see JP-A-6-303487, JP-A-6-331881, JP-A-2001-255452, JP-A-2003-241070, JP-A-2005-140943, and JP-A-2005-284156).
In case of manual focus adjustment by a user, however, the user cannot easily adjust focus with high accuracy.